


Исцеляющее прикосновение

by Takihara



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: Спецквест [9]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chase has healing abilities, M/M, One Shot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: Роберт Чейз родился с целительским даром. Когда Хаус нанимает его, Чейз ощущает непонятное притяжение и отчаянно желает ему помочь.





	Исцеляющее прикосновение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Healing Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577028) by [Palaserece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palaserece/pseuds/Palaserece). 



> Задание: вербена, чувствительность: Чейз чувствует чужие эмоции и может исцелять

В нежном четырехлетнем возрасте Роберт Чейз обнаружил в себе нечто удивительное. Во время игры на просторном заднем дворе, на пути от ящика с песком и оранжевой лопаткой к канаве с водой, его внимание привлек странный свист. Уже в раннем детстве любопытство Чейза не могло подавить даже раздражение, в котором постоянно находились его родители.

Под кустом он обнаружил глубоко забившегося небольшого вомбата, и даже разбитый нос животного не смог отпугнуть заинтересованного Чейза. Он протянул руку и погладил грубый мех, проигнорировав всплывшие в памяти лекции отца о диких животных, существо дернулось и как будто обиделось, сразу точь-в-точь начав походить на пациентов из больницы, где работал отец Чейза.

— Иди сюда. Я не хочу, чтобы ты болел.

Что бы ни послужило спусковым крючком, Боги, природа или случайность, Чейз гладил сопротивлявшегося вомбата и желал ему выздороветь, пока внезапно не ощутил покалывание, непохожее хоть на что-то, испытанное ранее. Закричав, Чейз дернулся прочь от куста.

Через несколько мгновений, показавшихся ему вечностью, боль прекратилась, и Чейз недоуменно посмотрел, как вырвавшийся из его рук вомбат ковыляет за угол дома, с каждым мгновением выглядя все лучше и лучше, несмотря на отсутствие пластыря. Через секунду отец подхватил Чейза на руки — редкое проявление нежности, — тихо заговорил с ним и вытер окровавленный нос.

— У моего друга тоже был разбит нос, пап.

Отец проигнорировал его слова; шикнув, отвел в комнату и помог лечь, так как, по-видимому, не собирался в ближайшее время оставлять без присмотра. Но Чейз все еще помнил больного вомбата, которому стало лучше после его прикосновения.

***

С возрастом умения Роберта с возрастом увеличились, и он наконец осознал, почему уклонялся от общения с матерью, почему избегал отца после семейных скандалов — и это было хорошо и плохо одновременно. Понимание было столь ясным, словно он прочел подсказку на листе бумаги: эмоции, не мысли, воспринимал он от каждого живого существа и был чувствителен к ним настолько, что вскоре начал избегать других детей и держался сам по себе: рос одиночкой.

Во время семейного ужина Чейз сделал ошибку, спросив у матери, почему она их ненавидит. Размышляя над ее вполне понятной реакцией, над разбитыми ею тарелками, над тем, как отец собственноручно удерживал ее, а сам Роберт сбежал из-за стола, он пришел к выводу, что все, что отличало его от окружающих, должно было оставаться тайной.

В школе у него появилась подруга, Эмма, с которой они все время играли вместе. Но когда, упав, та расцарапала колени, Роберт потянулся к ней и излечил прикосновением, и слезы, выступившие от боли, оказались ничем по сравнению с объятиями, полученными взамен, даже если ему и было не слишком хорошо весь остаток дня. Но когда Эмма рассказала об этом родителям, которые поделились с учителями, а те — со школьным консультантом, Роберт потерял единственного друга. Родители отправили ее в другую школу, решив, что их дружба поспособствовала галлюцинациям Эммы.

Так появилось правило Роберта: никто не должен знать.

***

Сопровождая отца в больницу на протяжении многих лет, Роберт неоднократно использовал свой дар. Когда отец занимался своими делами, Роберт ускользал в онкологическое отделение, где мог спасти людей, борющихся с раком, чтобы заставить болезнь исчезнуть, пока те проходят химиотерапию.

Тот случай, когда отец застукал десятилетнего Чейза, смотрящего карту пациента, вылился в небольшой выговор, после чего гордый отец разъяснил ему непонятные слова и показал медицинские инструменты, необходимые для оказания срочной помощи. Поглощать чужую болезнь оказалось легко, когда Роберт знал, что искать, но когда не знал... Это было гораздо сложнее.

И все же никто никогда не догадывался о тайне Роберта Чейза.

***

К его одиннадцатому дню рождения ненависть родителей друг к другу ощущалась явно, как и отчаяние, вытекавшее из них обоих, словно яд. Хуже всего было то, что Чейз чувствовал себя беспомощным, неспособным ничего изменить. Сражения с раком он чаще всего выигрывал, но справиться с болотом ссор и непонимания оказалось для него непосильной ношей.

***

Ровесники действовали Чейзу на нервы, но он легко заводил друзей и без труда игнорировал социальные ярусы, просто читая эмоции и действуя на основе полученных данных. В целом, другие дети, казалось, чувствовали, что Роберт Чейз чем-то отличался, и неизменно относились к нему положительно, даже с учетом того, что Чейз держал дистанцию, постоянно с с носом зарываясь в медицинские учебники.

Все шло хорошо, потому что никто ничего не знал.

***

Проснувшись от движущегося вихря вины и сопутствующей волны паники, Роберт рассеянно смотрел, как отец уходил из дома с чемоданом в руке. На полпути тот задержался на секунду, повернулся к сыну к долей надежды, заставившей Роберта стиснуть зубы.

— Идем со мной, сынок. Здесь нет ничего для тебя.

«Ничего для тебя».

Всем своим сердцем Роберт желал схватить отца за руку и уйти вместе с ним, но чувство вины съело бы его живьем. Его мать, вне зависимости от того, насколько сильно при виде Роберта в ней вспыхивали ненависть и зависть, нуждалась в ком-то рядом.

Поэтому Роберт покачал головой и сумел справиться с разочарованием, когда отец повернулся прочь и ушел из их жизни.

И он снова остался наедине с тайной, давящей на совесть.

***

Дар Роберта Чейза не мог спасти его мать. Тело — да, он полностью восстановил печень, пока та спала пьяным сном. Когда она проснулась, Роберт предложил ей завтрак из яичницы с беконом и блинчиков, впервые за много лет чувствуя надежду. Но мать — блондинка с тусклыми волосами и постоянно недовольным выражением лица — взглянула на него, воняя яростью, выхватила из его рук тарелку и бросила ему в лицо.

В этот момент он понял, что его дар оказался несовершенен. Выздоровление тела вовсе не означало выздоровление разума. Тем не менее, когда мать снова напилась, Роберт спокойно снял симптомы отравления и продолжал подглядывать из-за учебника, все еще желая найти возможность ей помочь.

Но неизбежно та наконец выиграла бой с жизнью с помощью передозировки таблетками, сопровождаемой утоплением в ванне. Как бы Роберт ни старался, он не мог вдохнуть жизнь в труп своей матери, и его снова накрыло осознанием несовершенства своих возможностей.

И он подумал: не слишком ли высока цена его тайны?

***

Примерно пару лет семинария казалась ему идеальным укрытием, местом, где он оправлялся от неудачи, но в ней раз за разом на первый план выступали две вещи. Во-первых, Бог дал ему способности, а Роберт определенно не собирался выставлять их напоказ в семинарии. Во-вторых, в семинарии было скучно, а он всегда хотел стать врачом.

Поэтому он перешел в медицинскую школу, которую закончил в рекордно короткие сроки, с безупречными оценками, став реаниматологом, чтобы максимально использовать свой дар. С медицинским дипломом за плечами Роберт ощущал себя увереннее, помогая людям, пусть и понимая, что не сможет спасти всех из-за многих ограничений. По крайней мере, он мог что-то изменить не только применяя дар, но и без него.

Возможно, наибольшим разочарованием Чейза оказалось отсутствие секса. Потому что недостатком способности читать эмоции была... ну, способность читать эмоции. Он всегда знал, когда кто-то действительно что-то чувствовал к нему. И его неспособность мириться с неискренними одноразовыми свиданиями ради секса привела к тому, что Роберт оказался знаком лишь с собственной рукой, оставаясь девственником. Супергерои были совсем не такими, как рассказывалось в комиксах.

Желание избежать встречи с отцом выгнало его прочь из Австралии и заставило обратить внимание на Штаты. Быстрый поиск в гугле показал имя Грегори Хауса как одного из ведущих диагностов в мире. Эта несомненно полезная специальность явно пригодилась бы кому-то с таким даром. И в скором времени Роберт стал одержим идеей пройти ординатуру у этого человека.

Итак, Роберт подал заявку, волнуясь, и буквально запаниковал, когда записался на собеседование с человеком, о котором отзывались как о “грубом, нетерпимом и невозможном». Да, Роберт приехал на час раньше назначенного, и это оказалось полезно, потому что позволило ему присесть на стул у кабинета, к которому его проводила сочувствующая медсестра, и слегка «послушать» эмоции чужого собеседования.

Претендент на должность распространял вокруг себя недоверие, перемежающееся вспышками ужаса; веселое, безумное ликование... должно быть, будущий начальник Чейза. Но для человека, который всю сознательную жизнь читал чужие эмоции, Грегори Хаус казался просто очередной загадкой, которую нужно было решить, — и его билетом в лучшую жизнь одновременно.

Поэтому, когда из кабинета Хауса выбежала эмоционально опустошенная женщина, Чейз не двигался, впав в ступор, словно олень в свете фар. Хаус — высокий, худой мужчина — хмуро смотрел на него пронзительным взглядом ястреба; поймав ошарашенный взгляд Чейза, тот поморщился и махнул тростью в его сторону.

— Ты красивее той шлюхи, с которой я трахался прошлой ночью. И если ты такой же идиот, как она, — он ткнул в сторону выхода, намекая на предыдущую претендентку, — то можешь сэкономить нам обоим кучу времени и пройти уйти.

Похоть, сопровождаемая затаенным раздражением, показалась Чейзу немножечко лестной и пугающе честной. При взгляде на Хауса, проглотившего пару таблеток и захромавшего обратно к кабинету, у него покраснели щеки.

Когда-то он задавался вопросом, на что похожа любовь; удар молнии посреди торнадо. Хаос и неизбежность, как планета, вращающаяся вокруг солнца.

В любом случае, он был полон решимости выяснить.

***

Следующие две недели работы оказались полны тестов на стойкость; Хаус делал язвительные замечания и наблюдения, назначал бесчисленное количество рабочих часов в клинике и заставлял высказывать оценку текущего состояния брака Уилсона каждый день. В свободное время Чейз предлагал свои услуги благодарным медсестрам и неоднократно ловил на себе взгляд Хауса вне палат и даже как-то в раздевалке. Наблюдение начальника мешало Чейзу применять дар слишком часто. Он ждал, пока Хаус уйдет принимать больных или пойдет красть обед у бедного онколога.

Поэтому в клинике Чейзу удавалось пользоваться даром чаще: очень внимательно применять в отделении интенсивной терапии для стабилизации, и уменьшать, но не убирать рак совсем в онкологическом. Исчезновение болезни привлекло бы повышенное внимание, но та, которая, скорее всего, пропадет после нескольких курсов химиотерапии, вполне могла быть прикончена с помощью небольшого божественного вмешательства.

Тем не менее, когда Хаус начал привлекать его к сложным случаям, Роберт чувствовал себя очень уверенно. На словах тот мог оторвать ему голову, но на уровне эмоций появлялись небольшие всплески гордости, когда Чейз ставил сложный диагноз или оказывал ощутимую помощь в его определении.

В общем, «Вомбат» было не самым ужасным прозвищем.

И, кроме того, его секрет был в безопасности.

***

После месяца, проведенного рядом с Хаусом, наблюдать за его хромотой оказалось для Чейза невыносимо, и выходные дни, сидя в своей крошечной квартирке, он тратил на поиск решения. Смотреть, как Хаус пьет таблетку за таблеткой, хватается за ногу от боли, когда думает, что никто не видит, и испытывает неимоверное отвращение к себе, оказалось для Чейза слишком сложным, чтобы игнорировать происходящее.

О заживлении повреждений Хауса не могло быть и речи. В ноге не было куска мяса. Исчезновение следов разоблачило бы его, и федералы утащили бы его в какое-нибудь свое секретное логово для миллиарда тестов. Ну, так Чейзу подсказывала паранойя. Поэтому оставался только один вариант: повторяющиеся процедуры. Несколько сеансов исцеления для восстановления костной ткани, работа с соединительными, костными и мышечными тканями, а затем уже кожа.

Но как?

И тут его осенило.

***

— Тебе нужно... что?

Уговорить Хауса оказалось самой сложной частью плана, и Чейз догадывался об этом заранее, но это был единственный способ помочь ему.

— Просто позвольте мне попробовать. Пожалуйста, доктор Хаус.

Если бы Роберт не мог чувствовать эмоции, то решил бы, что легкие морщинки вокруг глаз Хауса — иллюзия, вызванная неровным дневным светом. Но затем хитрый дьявол, о котором окружающие успели сложить кучу злых мифов, вернул его к жизни, и Хаус усмехнулся.

— Ты неделю ходишь в розовой форме, и мы договорились.

— Договорились. 

Унижение — мелочь, если ты мог помочь своему наставнику.

***

В соответствии с договоренностью, Роберт пришел в квартиру Хауса, прекрасно понимая, что тот над ним просто потешается. Тем не менее Хаус пропустил его внутрь, и краем глаза Чейз заметил груды картонных коробок на кухонном столе и красивое пианино в гостиной. Хаус, одетый в халат, доковылял до дивана, сел, безмолвно предложил Чейзу ногу и уставился в телевизор.

Довольный, что его игнорируют, Роберт сбросил пальто, опустился на колени и протянул руку к волосатой ноге, успокаивая потрепанные нервы. Пальцами он начал массировать поврежденную область. Сохранение хладнокровия во время исцеления — он уже давно не кричал от боли — было мастерством, достигнутым со временем, практикой и привычкой к боли; но он слышал звуки, издаваемые Хаусом, стоило ему предварительно определить степень повреждения и прикинуть объем будущих работ.

Полностью поглощенный поощрением клеток к делению и попыткой сдержать реакцию на боль, Чейз не заметил, что Хаус отвлекся от своей программы и теперь с неприкрытым удивлением следил за его действиями. И не заметил, как тот убрал пальцы от подлокотника, уже приготовившийся было вцепиться при болезненных ощущениях. И, конечно, не заметил, что также стал загадкой для Хауса.

— Что вы чувствуете?

Спустя секунду: 

— Ладно, я и так догадываюсь. 

Неприкрытое счастье, исходившее от Хауса, было вполне очевидным ответом, и Чейз улыбнулся ему ярче солнца, ловя на себе недоверчивый взгляд.

Хаус того стоил.

***

Кадди бросила всего лишь один взгляд на его форму и пошла разбираться с Хаусом. Чейз не пытался ее остановить, зная, что Хаусу нравится с ней ругаться. И, честно говоря, ему даже нравился розовый, даже если учесть, что в нем он страшно выделялся из толпы. Он развлекал Хауса, и этого было достаточно.

После дня, посвященного диагностике пациента с инфицированным кошачьим укусом, Хаус вызвал Чейза, когда тот уже собрался уходить, с предложением присоединиться к ужину. И Чейз ощутил скрытое сомнение в конце предложения.

И даже если Хаус заказал китайскую еду, очень похожую на ту, что Чейз брал на обед на прошлой неделе, Чейз знал, что это лучше не комментировать.

Обезболивание, работа с нервными окончаниями, массаж, восстановление костной ткани — и на зевающего Чейза навалилась тяжелым грузом усталость прошедших суток. В любом случае, сердце Чейза дрогнуло, когда Хаус подтолкнул его к уже застеленному дивану, тихо и невнятно бормоча под нос:

— Уже слишком поздно, чтобы возвращаться одному, и я не собираюсь помогать тебе заболеть, так что ты можешь спать здесь.

***

Неделя пролетела слишком быстро — он посещал квартиру Хауса пять вечеров из семи (еще два были заняты Уилсоном) и спал там две из ночей. Роберт заставлял себя не думать ни о чем, а уж тем более о подозрительных попытках Хауса угостить его именно самой любимой пиццей или вовсе обожаемой Чейзом тайской кухней.

В воскресенье Роберт убедил себя, что он смелый и взрослый мужчина, и в результате заявился без предупреждения к Хаусу с пакетом продуктов. К огромному удивлению Чейза, Хаус спокойно впустил его и сидел смотрел телевизор, пока Роберт готовил с нуля домашнюю лазанью.

Чейз сделал вид, что не замечает, как Хаус буравит его взглядом; ужин они съели в тишине.

Затем, все еще продолжая молчать, Чейз опустился на колени и принялся за ногу. Хаус также не счел нужным комментировать происходящее.

Но кое-что он все-таки сказал: 

— Если ты думаешь, что из-за этого я буду относиться к тебе как к любимчику, ты ошибаешься.

Позабавленный, Чейз перенес пальцы на онемевшую зону и напрягся, посылая импульсы в соединительную ткань и сосуды; затем повернулся и взглянул на удовлетворенного, но старательно держащего нейтральное выражение лица Хауса.

— Мне не нужно особое отношение. Я просто не хочу больше видеть, как тебе больно.

Хаус продолжал смотреть на него; Чейз больше ничего не сказал, просто вернул ему задумчивый взгляд и вернулся к ноге. Словно из ниоткуда — Чейз почти заподозрил, что ему показалось — в Хаусе вдруг вспыхнула нежность. Конечно, Чейз знал, чем она вызвана, но это чувство, направленное на него, заставило его на секунду потерять концентрацию и сделать лишний вдох.

Привстав, Чейз наклонился к удивленному Хаусу, сокращая расстояние, и коснулся его губ своими. Это не был настоящий поцелуй; однако Чейз сделал несколько шагов назад и сбежал за дверь, словно испуганный вомбат.

В лучшем случае Хаус будет издеваться над ним вечность. В худшем — Чейзу придется искать новую работу.

***

Хаус загнал его в угол в мужском туалете отделения интенсивной терапии; Чейз лучше многих знал, что спрятаться было невозможно. Тем не менее, когда Хаус прижал его к стене, схватил за задницу сильными пальцами пианиста и яростно поцеловал, для Чейза это оказалось тем еще шоком.

Это продолжалось не дольше минуты, но ему уже отчаянно хотелось большего.

— Я утром проезжал мимо твоего дома. Та еще дыра. Ты переезжаешь ко мне.

Хаус был словно торнадо, пронесшееся по Чейзу своей искренностью; сила прятавшихся глубоко внутри него эмоций поразила Чейза. Означало ли это, что Хаус признал какие-то особенные отношения между ними? В любом случае, для того, кто мог читать чужие эмоции, Чейз был откровенно впечатлен.

***

Доктор Уилсон протестовал против использования его машины в качестве средства грузоперевозки, но Хаус велел ему заткнуться и приказал Чейзу начинать собирать вещи — по большей части одежду, книги и еще парочку личных мелочей. Мебель они оставили, так как в основном та была подержанной, и в квартиру они вернулись вместе с Уилсоном, заметно побледневшим после замечания Хауса о преимуществах гей-тройничка.

И даже Уилсон окончательно замолчал, притворяясь, что смотрит сериал, когда после пиццы Чейз присел у колен Хауса и принялся растирать ему ногу.

— Выглядит лучше, чем я помню, Грег.

— На победителя конкурса красоты я все равно не потяну.

Если бы только он знал.

***

Следующие пара недель оказались причудливыми, вероятно, соответствуя мнению Хауса о домашнем блаженстве. Отношения между ними оставались платоническими, даже учитывая, что Робет хотел бы изменить этот факт. Но он регулярно просыпался в объятиях Грега — тот попросил называть его по имени вне работы — и поддерживал его гигантское эго.

Утром Чейз готовил еду из продуктов, который Хаус магическим образом заказывал через интернет, ссылаясь на свою травму. И если в почтовом ящике то и дело словно по волшебству оказывались сборники кроссвордов, адресованные Роберту Чейзу, Хаус отказывался брать на себя ответственность. Только в половине случаев Хаус продолжал таскать ланч у Уилсона; в другой половине он забирал его у Чейза.

Но что касалось работы... Хаус требовал от него гораздо большего усердия, чем когда-либо, подталкивал к новому уровню мышления, и они вместе спасли кучу людей, даже учитывая, что Хаус слишком часто «щелкал кнутом».

В конце концов, о ситуации Чейза узнала и Кадди, когда Уилсон сдался, и Хаусу пришлось брать больше часов в поликлинике.

Все это время Чейз видел, что его работа с травмой Хауса не прошла зря. Дозы викодина уменьшались с каждым разом, а походка Хауса — улучшалась и определенно становилась мягче. Если Хаус и заметил признаки улучшения, то никак их не прокомментировал.

Но были мелочи. Такие, как пара новых подушек в спальне, или совместный просмотр научной фантастики ночью. Мелочи и страшное обожание, от которых у Чейза захватывало дух.

Однажды вечером он потер разгладившуюся кожу, отметив, что впадина в мышце уменьшилась в размерах и поврежденный нерв практически восстановился. Задумчиво посмотрев на халат Хауса, он убрал полу в сторону и посмотрел на полуэрегированный пенис, дернувшийся, стоило Чейзу его коснуться. Хаус потянул его ближе и научил делать минет.

***

Раскрытие статуса Чейза как девственника стало, по-видимому, ключевой точкой, и Хаус ставил его на колени по меньшей мере пару раз за день, при каждой встрече после предлагая ему леденцы от кашля. В кратчайшие сроки взаимная мастурбация на диване после ужина, приготовленного Чейзом, и массажа ноги, как и получение совместных оргазмов стало каждодневной привычкой; Хаус выжимал из его тела оргазм за оргазмом, и в конце концов Чейз уверился, что вот-вот умрет от стимуляций.

Однажды ночью, после особенно тщательного сеанса исцеления, Хаус позволил Чейзу улечься себе на колени, пока они смотрели «Волшебника страны Оз», и не прогонял, пока не переполнился мочевой пузырь. 

Встав, Хаус дошел до ванной. Будучи в полусне, Чейз от удивления проснулся, стоило вернувшему Хауса вцепиться в его плечи с маникально-ужасающим выражением лица. Чтение эмоций совершенно не помогало понять, в чем дело.

— Что?

— Я дошел до ванной и обратно. Без трости.

Посмотрев ниже, на след ранения, Чейз улыбнулся и расплавился под восторженно-недоверчивым взглядом Хауса.

— А сейчас я собираюсь тебя трахнуть.

Роберт простонал ему в рот, ощущая, как его охватывает любовь, возвращаемая Хаусом тысячекратно — даже если тот не считал нужным говорить о ней вслух. Потеря девственности была прекрасна, потому что добраться до любовных вершин вместе оказалось экстазом.

***

Когда-нибудь, Чейз надеялся, Хаус смог бы озвучить то, что и так было очевидно благодаря его эмоциям; но Чейз не собирался его подталкивать, особенно, когда речь заходила о каком-нибудь особенно тяжелом случае заболевания на работе и Хаус отдавал решению загадки всего себя.

Сегодня, однако, Хаус занялся самим собой, подвергая ногу десяткам тестов, включая МРТ с контрастом, пытаясь оценить ситуацию — ему больше не требовалась трость, несмотря на легкую хромоту. Кадди подробно расспросила их обоих, и все отделение физиотерапии встало на уши, практически умоляя его позволить себя осмотреть. Тем не менее никто не подозревал, что Чейз применял что-то еще, помимо ежедневного массажа глубоких тканей на протяжении последних нескольких месяцев.

В конце концов, получив результаты тестов, Хаус озадаченно нахмурился и принялся искать ответы на вопросы, на которые, Чейз знал, он никогда не сможет ответить.

***

Пытаясь заснуть после особенно трудного дня, Чейз продолжал беспокоиться, что привязанность Хауса ослабнет, как только нога восстановится окончательно (не считая небольшой впадины верхних тканей, которую Чейз намеревался оставить, поскольку сама область больше не должна была приносить дискомфорт). Он подозревал, что закончит через неделю или две. Теперь, когда Хаус пил в день всего по одной-двум таблеткам, Чейз все равно продолжал беспокоиться. И молиться.

***

Исцелить кого-то для Чейза всегда казалось похожим на конец путешествия, но подглядывать за Хаусом, выбрасывающим викодин в мусорку на глазах потрясенных Кадди и Уилсона, было бесценно. Хаус перешагнул через себя, признав, что больше не нуждается в обезболивающих.

— Хаус, отдел реабилитации хочет переманить у тебя Чейза. Они думают, что он — новый Иисус.

— Пусть держат свои руки подальше от него. Вомбат мой.

— Ты сказал ему, что его любишь? 

Типичный Уилсон.

— Он знает.

— Хаус, ты должен ему сказать. Я никогда не видел кого-то, кто бы так идеально тебе подходил.

***

Роберт исцелял людей на грани смерти и в результате чуть не погиб, пока его тело не залечило все повреждения. Истина заключалась в том, что его сила для исцеления ненадолго имитировала излечиваемое у самого Чейза. 

Ребенок в коме стал для него своеобразной головоломкой. Тем не менее шестилетняя малышка доверчиво схватил его за руку, прежде чем потерять сознание. Хирурги стабилизировали ее состояние, но из-за травмы головы та могла остаться в коме навечно, из-за чего на душе у Чейза лежал тяжелый камень.

Наплевав на осторожность, он протянул руку и забрал себе худшую из всех возможных травм головы, затем отшатнулся от койки и рухнул на пол. А потом все исчезло.

***

— Чейз!

Грег. Потерявшись в комнате, которую не мог ни видеть, ни чувствовать, Роберт искал человека, которого любил.

— Ты не должен быть в коме. Просыпайся, черт тебя дери!

Что он явно не должен был чувствовать, так это вину.

— Если ты не проснешься, ты уволен!

Лжец.

О... Он почему-то ощущал давление. Кто-то держал его за руку.

— Ты не можешь умереть после того, как заставил меня в себя влюбиться.

— Ты наконец сказал это.

Поморгав, Чейз посмотрел на ошеломленное лицо Хауса и мягко улыбнулся:

— Я тебя тоже люблю, Грег.

Слава богу, он проснулся хотя бы для того, чтобы засвидетельствовать этот момент. День, когда Грегори Хаус пролил слезу, воистину был днем чудес.

Сжав пальцы и пряча взгляд, Хаус прижался к его лбу своим.

— Больше никаких каникул, вомбат. Ты не должен оставлять меня здесь одного.

Слова были особенными, но эмоции — и вовсе бесценными, и Чейз ощутил себя в раю.

— Никогда.

Заметки:

От автора: для меня это очень странный стиль, но друг бросил мне вызов, заставив меня попробовать что-то новое, и вот что вышло. Во всяком случае, надеюсь, что, кто бы это ни прочитал, ему понравилось. 

Кроме того, у меня не было беты. Я просто взяла и написала это, и надеюсь, что получилось не так уж плохо.


End file.
